Kitomo Rise
Appearance Rise has a very dark, caramel colored skin, with bright blond hair she wears in an afro. Her lips are colored in a variety of styles, depending on her mood, and she has dark brown eyes that she covers with stylish sunglasses. Underneath her justice jacket, she wears a gigantic number of stylish, and bizzare suits. She tends to like wearing leopard-style suits. Personality If she doesn't know someone, she doesn't talk all that much to them, instead she decides to listen to what they say and decide on her own how they should be treated. If she doesn't like someone, she will start to shush them on a regular basis, and if they continue to talk, she will threaten them with immense pain. She can be very cat-like with the people she really likes, though. She will invite them to her house and offer them drinks. Fighting Style and Abilities Rise ate the Taru Taru no Mi. She is an expert martial artist, and is extremely profitient with the use of the nunchaku, as well as the style of Jeet Kune Do. She trains every morning in her style, and keeps her nunchaku with her at all times, especially when she's on duty. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Rokushiki History Born on the main Navy base, Marineford and spent her entire life moving from one island to the next. Ever since her father, Captain Rise died after his retirement, it was expected of her to join the Marines. After years of looking the other way, and trying to make her way on an island very close to the Marine base, the entire island of Usted was attacked by a very large pirate crew. Using the skills her father taught her in the ways of fighting, she held her own against them until the Marines finally arrived. She chastised all of them for being so slow, and they laughed her off, since she was nothing but a woman. That was when she got into their faces and told them that she could be twice the marine they could ever hope for. That was when she set out to prove her point. However, just two days before she was going to join the academy, she found something in the trees of the park that she frequented. It was a devil fruit, and a rare one at that. It tasted horrible, but she ate the entire thing. She kept her newfound skill to herself until one day in the academy, they were to do a training excersize in the water. Rise was not aware that devil fruits inhibited your ability to swim. She was saved from drowning, and it was now common knowledge that she ate the Taru Taru fruit. That was when her training was immediately switched to special operations of the marines. Within five years, Rise worked her way all the way up to the rank of Commander. It was at this point that she asked to return to her home island of Usted. To do this, she joined the Red Guard , since it was the closest island to the Red Line in that sector of the grandline. From there, she made her way all the way up to Vice Admiral, and she keeps that sector safe as best as she possibly can. Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artist Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Deceased